Fictober 2018
by AmiMaMona
Summary: Drabbles del Fictober 2018 de la página Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Aunque lo puse en la categoría de Ranma 1/2, es multifandom.
1. Araña (Ranma 12)

Cuando los cinco pares de ojos vieron al insecto en la mesa, tres de ellos se precipitaron hacia atrás con un pequeño grito. Ranma, aun sentado sobre su cojín, miró a sus tres "prometidas" con algo de irritación.

—Sólo es una araña, miedosas.

«Cla-claro, Ran-chan» «N-no es que tener miedo» dijeron Shampoo y Ukyo, tratando de componer sus semblantes.

—Mejor sirve de algo y sácala —Akane le dedicó una mirada entre furiosa y azorada.

Estaba por responder cuando unos brazos ataviados con amplias mangas se adelantaron hacia el bicho. Mousse lo tomó con cuidado y se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Al pasar al lado de las chicas, dirigió una discreta sonrisa tranquilizadora a la muchacha castaña.

—Listo —dijo Mousse una vez que lo liberó en el alféizar.

Ranma pensó que su gesto anterior no había pasado muy desapercibido porque él lo notó fácilmente. Además, junto con las tímidas gracias de Akane, Shampoo lo miró mal y lo mandó a lavarse las manos con un gruñido sonoro. Ukyo, con la mirada baja, estaba roja hasta las orejas.


	2. Serpiente (El libro de la selva)

Kaa era una serpiente y disfrutaba mucho de ello. Había pocos animales que se atrevían a meterse con él y, gracias a eso, podía pasar mucho de su tiempo en tranquilidad; hasta el momento en el que se le diera por comer. Tenía que ser muy sigiloso cuando acechaba pero no le suponía un problema: su cuerpo tenía la agilidad necesaria y sus escamas, aun cuando tenían un despampanante brillo, lo ayudaban a pasar desapercibido entre los escenarios de la selva y aproximarse a su presa lo suficiente como para llamarla comida.

Pese a la perfección de su cuerpo y de sus habilidades, sabía que tenía mala fama. Bagheera y Baloo le decían al cachorrito humano que se mantuviera alejado de él, que era malo, tramposo y traicionero, que se lo comería sin dudar si se diera la oportunidad. Bueno, tal vez fuera verdad. Sin embargo, algunas tardes mientras disfrutaba en la copa de un árbol del silencio de la naturaleza, lograba escuchar, amortiguadas por la lejanía de él, las risas de la amistad.

Entonces, se sentía un poco mal.


	3. Bajo el agua (Free!)

La naturaleza gentil de Makoto era algo que intrigaba a Sousuke a la par que le fascinaba. Le gustaban mucho sus ojos amables, su sonrisa suave y quería, con todas sus fuerzas, saber de dónde demonios sacaba tanta paciencia y tranquilidad. Lo veía mantenerse calmo frente a los berrinches de sus irritantes compañeros y saludarlo a él mismo de manera amistosa pese a que Nanase, su "mejor amigo", lo repelía como a la peste.

Sousuke quería ver… hasta dónde podía llegar su tranquilidad. De repente quiso colmar su paz.

Entonces, una tarde en la que se reunieron para entrenar, se aproximó a él aún bajo el agua, lo tomó por la nuca y llevó sus labios a los propios.

No sabía exactamente qué quería lograr pero descubrió que su rostro azorado era deliciosa.


	4. Día 1: Roca (BJ Alex)

Dong-gyun había oído el dicho ese de tropezar con una roca… o algo así. La cosa era que no lo conocía bien.

Si le hubiera puesto atención, tal vez habría analizado un poco su situación desde que conoció a Alex. O tal vez no.

Idas y venidas, corridas y desprecios. Alex era apuesto y DG estaba enamorado de él. Pero todo tenía un límite.

Ahora, llegados a este punto, bajo la ducha del hotel en el que tuvieron un último encuentro, Dong-gyun rogaba por que algo, lo que fuera, le otorgara la fuerza que necesitaba, física y psicológica.

Cuando salió del edificio, no necesitó saber el significado de ese estúpido dicho. Alex era algo que ya no iba a tolerar. Nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Estaba escribiendo con las palabras del fictober del año pasado, qué pendeja. Este sí es del de este año. Verga.**_

 _ **Besitos, Ami.**_


	5. Día 2: Destello (Ranma 12)

Ranma podría mirar la lluvia de estrellas directamente, si quisiera. Estaban todos afuera por el espectáculo y nadie le estaba prestando atención a lo que él hacía. Entonces, se decidió. Se permitiría, sólo un poquito, algo breve, de reojo, girar el rostro hacia la izquierda y ver el perfil de Akane iluminado por la noche.

Tomó aire, una inhalación profunda, y lo soltó poco a poco. Contó hasta tres. Mejor cinco. Y giró.

Ranma podría mirar el cielo y ver las estrellas caer en vivo, pero le parecía mucho mejor ver los destellos de estas reflejados en esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban tímidamente, con la misma intención que los suyos.


	6. Día 3: Bosque (Into the Woods)

Correr despavorida por el bosque, vestida de fiesta y con zapatillas que no estaba acostumbrada a usar le parecía una peor idea cada vez.

A la tercera noche, Cenicienta volvía caminando a casa, con un solo zapato y los bordes de la falda del vestido sucios de alquitrán. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el Príncipe en ese momento ¿Habría comenzado a trazar un plan de búsqueda? O simplemente la dejó ir, como el maravilloso sueño lejano que eran el uno para el otro hasta esta noche. Era su decisión ahora.

Entonces oyó el galope de los caballos y vio insignias de la Guardia Real aproximándose. No sabía si le gustaba lo que veía. Y corrió otra vez.


	7. Día 4: Prueba (Lovely Complex)

Risa habría tomado el teléfono y gritado por ayuda a Nobu-chan si no estuviera petrificada. Casi se le cae el aparatito de las manos y tuvo que dar un manotazo poco agraciado en el aire para salvarlo.

«Dios mío» se dijo nuevamente «es positivo».

Volvió a mirar la prueba de embarazo para comprobar que las dos líneas seguían ahí. Sí estaban.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió al teléfono. Marcó el número de la escuela que estaba apuntado en la agenda.

—Buenos días —dijo a quien atendió—. Esto… ¿podría comunicarme con el profesor Otani, por favor?


	8. Día 5: Siniestro (Sakura CC)

Tomoyo había visto muchas veces lo calculador y frío que podía ser Eriol. Prefería no enterarse de muchos de sus asuntos, por su paz mental. Aprendió que los mismos ojos que la miraban con devoción podían quedar vacíos de expresiones y petrificar a otros.

Una de las cosas favoritas de la chica era la sonrisa de su novio. Esta parecía tener sólo dos estados: la primera era la que le mostraba casi siempre, dulce y boba, totalmente idiotizada por ella; y la segunda, que podía definirse como un gesto siniestro que daba al resto del mundo, aun sin intención de amedrentar.

Eriol podía parecer aterrador, pero así lo quería.


	9. Día 6: Rey (Haikyuu)

Kageyama nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero desde que Hinata comenzó a llamarlo "Rey" el apodo no le disgustaba tanto.

Cuando vio como le brillaban los ojos pensando que le decían así por sus habilidades en la cancha, algo dentro de él tuvo que rendirse. Le gustó. Había oído a Hinata llamarlo "Rey" cuando hablaba con otros; se refería a él como alguien talentoso, algo aterrador, eso sí, que tenía capacidades en la cancha que obviamente lo hacían un rey.

Kageyama nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que sólo hacía falta saber que Hinata lo admiraba para sentirse un rey de verdad.


	10. Día 7: Fondo (Harry Potter)

Draco sabe que un Malfoy siempre es consciente de sus actos, sean buenos o malos, nada lo toma por sorpresa.

Por eso, cuando le empieza a gustar Harry _el niño que vivió_ Potter, sabe que ha tocado fondo.


	11. Día 8: Sempiterno (Harry Potter)

Harry se reía ¡Se reía! Hermione iba a golpearlo.

—Merlín… —dijo cuando pudo tomar aire— ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿"Serpentario"?

—Eres… eres un idiota.

Ella apartó la cara, ruborizada hasta el cuello. Él se sintió un poco mal; no negaba que era un deleite verla avergonzada, pero este momento era serio. Se obligó a detener su risa.

—Lo siento, es que de verdad no entendí —le tomó las mejillas para que lo mirara pero seguía dirigiendo sus ojos a otro lado—. ¿Explícame? por favor.

Hermione suspiró y le dio una rápida mirada antes de volver a desviar la vista. Comenzó suavemente:

—"Sempiterno". Significa que algo no tendrá fin.

Harry la miró enternecido y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares. Su piel era tan cálida.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo? —dijo mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos—. Sólo di que será para siempre.

Y la besó.


	12. Día 9: Hechicero (Yuri On Ice)

Posiblemente no lo dijera ni aunque lo torturaran, pero a Yuri Plisetsky le _encantaban_ los Looney Tunes.

Casi siempre era el más joven de los participantes en los concursos en los que participaba, así que se encargó de construirse una imagen que no lo dejara en desventaja. Lo conocían por ser serio, disciplinado y un malhumorado de primera. No que se quejase, le venía perfecto.

Sin embargo, en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada, tenía libertad de dejarse llevar un poco.

 _El Hechicero…_

No…

 _Con sus poderes…_

Se dijo que no había nadie que pudiera atestiguar el episodio, y se puso de pie rápido. Tomó el control remoto y lo dispuso como micrófono, antes de tomar aire para lo que seguía.

— _¡Sus grandes poderes!_ —exclamó, haciendo metálica la última nota lo mejor que pudo.


	13. Día 10: Adivina (Ranma 12)

Esa tarde Akane juntó los calcetines del hogar que necesitaban zurcirse y se dispuso en la sala con hilo y aguja.

—Adivinador, adivina. Adivina, adivinador…

—¿Qué tienes, cinco años? —dijo Ranma un poco irritado. Ella lo miró mal.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

— _Sucede_ —dijo poniendo a un lado el manga que estaba leyendo— que has estado balbuceando lo mismo los últimos quince minutos. Ya para.

—Oh —bajó la mirada con las mejillas tiñéndosele de rosa—. N-no me había dado cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta. D-de todos modos —arremetió— no es algo por lo que debas enojarte.

—Quieras o no, es molesto —Ranma la miró. Tenía las puntas de las orejas rojas— ¿Qué es lo que hay que adivinar?

Akane lo miró confundida unos segundos, luego, suspiró suavemente.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Era parte de una canción que nos enseñaron en el jardín de infantes, pero no recuerdo nada más que esa frase y que una nube discutía con una estrella o algo así.

—Umm…

Ranma pensó que, aunque le gustaría ser la estrella, quien brillaba más era Akane, lo que lo convertiría en la nube. Esperaba no opacarla. Pudo imaginársela furiosa con él por eclipsarla. Entonces él, como nube, ¿qué le diría?

Con un dejo de gracia pensó:

«Adivina, adivinador».


	14. Día 11: Libro (Ranma 12)

Una de las cosas más bonitas que había era ver a Akane caer dormida bajo un libro.

Podría estar recostada en la sala, en el corredor del jardín o incluso en su cuarto, leyendo, apoyando su lectura en su pecho y, de repente, haber cerrado los ojos. Su expresión, ya naturalmente, era aún más suave, pues parecía conservar vestigios de la historia en la que estaba concentrada. Las comisuras de su boca parecían inclinarse en una sonrisa y sus labios parecían más rojos, más suaves, dejando escapara una tenue exhalación cada vez que respiraba.

Si es que hay cuentas de estos hechos, es porque hay un testigo. Sin embargo, no corresponde a un texto informativo hablar sobre lo que lo relatado en él produce en el autor, por eso Ranma no hablaba de las cosquillas que sentía cada vez que Akane caía dormida.


	15. Día 12: Lágrima (Yuri On Ice)

Otabek había escuchado alguna vez que los seres celestiales lloraban oro líquido. Le pareció una estupidez. Entonces un buen día conoció a Yuri Plisetsky y miró al cielo, por si estaba asomado un santo gritándole al ángel frente a él que volviera arriba y que se iría a una nube solitaria castigado, por bajar sin permiso. Obviamente no pasó.

El cabello de Yura era de un tono que le hacía pensar en oro blanco. Se preguntó si sus lágrimas serían como el oro convencional o del mismo bonito color que su cabello.

Resultó que ni de uno ni del otro: Yura lloraba, y desde la primera lágrima Otabek vio la gota cristalina que bajaba al chico al nivel del resto de los humanos. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionado, pues el delgado cuerpo se lanzó a sus brazos y su mente no tardó en concentrase completamente en contenerlo e intentar borrar su tristeza.


End file.
